mtanyctransitfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WILL2468/BAISLEY PARK DEPOT ROUTES
Baisley Park Depot is the Depot of the Former Jamaica Buses (Brown Buses) before MTA Bus Company took over in 2006. It is located @ the Corner of Guy R. Brewer Blvd & Linden Blvd in the South Jamaica-Locust Manor-Rochdale Village-Baisley Park area of Queens County (Queens). Currently, the QM21 operates between Madison Square Park in the Midtown area of New York County (Manhattan) & Rochdale Village in Queens County (Queens). I DO AGREE with the Queens Bus Redesign Draft Proposal to Change the QM21 from Madison Square Park to the Financial DIstrict in the Downtown area of New York County (Manhattan). I also agree to Simplify the Route in Queens. It would take Van Wyck Expressway Service Road to Linden Blvd, Linden Blvd to Merrick Blvd, Merrick Blvd to Baisley Blvd, Baisley Blvd to Bedell Street & Bedell Street to the NEW Terminal @ Bedell Street & Farmers Blvd. Currently, the Q42 operates between Jamaica Center & Addisleigh Park. The Q42 also operates out of the Jamaica Bus Depot. I propose a few Changes. The First Proposal is for the Q42 to change from Jamaica Depot to Baisley Park Depot. Currently the Q42 makes a series of Turns along a Series of Narrow Streets. That would be Eliminated under My Proposal. The Q42 would travel along Archer Avenue & Guy R. Brewer Blvd to Sayers Avenue. The Q42 would then travel along Sayers Avenue to the Terminal @ Sayers Avenue & 180th Street in Addisleigh Park. The Q42 would operate EVERY DAY between 4AM & 10PM. There would be NO Parking on Sayers Avenue between Guy R. Brewer Blvd & 111th Avenue between 4AM-10PM EVERY DAY. Currently, the Q60 Operates between Sutton Place in New York County (Manhattan) & South Jamaica in Queens County (Queens). The Q60 Currently operates out of the JFK Depot. I Offer a Few Changes. The First Change is that the Q60 would operate out of Baisley Park Depot. I agree with the Queens Bus Redesign Draft Proposal for the Q60 to Operate to the Ferry Terminal in Long Island CIty instead of Sutton Place in New York County (Manhattan). Currently, the Q60 takes Sutphin Blvd to 108th Street to the Terminal @ 157th Street in South Jamaica. Leaving South Jamaica, the Q60 Currently goes along 157th Street & 109th Avenue back to Sutphin Blvd. Currently & in the Queens Bus Redesign Draft Proposal, the Q60 goes along Queens Blvd between Jamaica & Long Island City. The Queens Bus Redesign Draft Proposal has the Q60 terminating @ Jamaica Center instead of South Jamaica. I am open to either option of having the Q60 go to South Jamaica, as it currently does, or go to Jamaica Center (Parsons/Archer E, J, Z Subway Station), as it is proposed in the Queens Bus Redesign Draft Proposal. Currently, the Q64 (Former Q65A & Former College Point Depot Route) operates between Forest Hills Subway Station @ Queens Blvd (E, F, M & R Trains) & Electchester @ 164th Street on the Western end of Fresh Meadows via Jewel Avenue. I Offer NO Changes to the Current Q64 Bus Route. Currently, The Q112 operates between the Rockaway Blvd A Train Station in Ozone Park & the Parsons Blvd F Train Station in Jamaica via Liberty Avenue. I Offer NO Changes to the Current Q112 Bus Route. Currently, the Q113 Limited operates between the Parsons Blvd F Train Station in Jamaica & Far Rockaway via Guy R. Brewer Blvd & Rockaway Blvd. I offer NO CHanges to the Current Q113 Limited. The Q114 operates between the Parsons Blvd F Train Station in Jamaica & Far Rockaway via Guy R. Brewer Blvd & Brookville Blvd. The Q114 is Limited during the Day & Local @ Night. I Offer NO Changes to the Current Q114 Route. Currently the Q111 operates between Parsons Blvd. F Train Staion in Jamaica & Rosedale via Guy R. Brewer Blvd & 147th Avenue. I Offer NO Changes to the Current Q111 Route. Category:Blog posts